The Unexpected
by Ron-0-Lion
Summary: A boy grows up being told by many that he must be a Squib, only to be surprised when he gets his Hogwarts letter close to his eleventh birthday.


**Chapter One~~**

Small and quiet. Never talks. Not very social. Probably just another Squib. Many of the people his mother knew said these things about Diesel. But they didn't bother him. Not really.

Most of it, he thought, was true. Especially the Squib part. Everyone in his family had been to Hogwarts, and the way it looked as of right then, he would never go. Sometimes he'd think about it, sometimes he would be sad about it. But thinking of what advantages this brought to him...

Well, for one thing, he never would have to worry about remembering spells or trying to figure out how to make potions. He would never, in his adult years, have to worry about doing something wrong and having to go to Azkaban. He would never have to worry about being away from home for so long just to go to Hogwarts.

But, one day, to his suprise, he received a Hogwarts letter. "I knew you wouldn't be entirely useless, look, your Hogwarts letter's come in." Diesel looked at his mother for a moment, then turned his attention to the letter in her hand.

"Do... do I have to go, Mum?" His mother looked at him in shock. "Of course you've got to go, this is Hogwarts we're talking about! You think I'm going to just keep you home and make you do muggle school all year?"

Diesel stood silently for a moment. "I just... don't want... to go... I'm not like everyone else in this family, Mum, I wouldn't fit in at Hogwarts..."His mother scoffed, "You'd better hope you fit in, or you'll be in all sorts of trouble with me."

He was used to his mother's constant threats. He often kept to himself just to stay out of her way. This was the main reason why he was so skinny, though he was still very tall for his age. Black hair, and the most unusually coloured eyes- yellow.

Nobody that any of his currently living relatives had ever known a single family member who could've passed this strange eye colour down to Diesel. Nobody had any sort of explination for it. But this, Diesel thought, was what made him special.

"Good thing it's only December, just means we have one less thing to worry about, at least until closer to July or August." This was all that his father cared about, reguarding Diesel's Hogwarts letter. How soon his father would have to pay so much just for his foolish son to go to Hogwarts.

His father didn't particularly like Diesel, but he didn't dislike or hate him, either. It was more of an ignoring one another entirely sort of relationship. Though Scott did seem to only care about himself. Not his children, or even his wife, Vanessa.

Diesel was told constantly by his mother to call his father "Dad" or "Father" instead of "Scott." Though, she didn't really care wether or not she was called by "Vanessa," "Mother," or "Mum."

Diesel had two siblings: An older brother and sister. Ariah, the sister, was in her fourth year at Hogwarts, while Daniel was in his sixth. Ariah was really the only one who actually tried interacting with Diesel. Daniel was too busy with other things.

After receiving his letter, only a few days passed until his eleventh birthday on the sixteenth of December. Slowly, the months crept by, right up until June. Diesel found himself dreading the day he would have to leave for Hogwarts more and more as the months sped by.

His mother took him to get his school supplies, which was extremely boring for him, as she didn't let him do anything but. He had tried to go into Eeylops Owl Emporium, but she got extremely angry with him and dragged him toward Ollivanders'.

His wand seemed pretty cool to him, but Diesel hardly understood what Ollivander had meant when he had said, "Alder wood, dragon heartstring core, 12 ½", surprisingly swishy." But it didn't matter, it was a wand, all the same.

The days seemed to practically zoom by from that point forward, and then, before Diesel knew it, it was time. Time for him to go to Hogwarts. Time for him to do somet-hing that, as far as he was convinced, he didn't know how.


End file.
